13 reasons
by TheLovelyRusher
Summary: The 13 reasons why The guys love Logan. Birthday fluffiness.


**A/N Ok I know this is late but I had to do something for Logie's birthday! Happy 22****nd**** dude! Even though I really hope you're not reading this because that would just be weird. Hope you all enjoy and I own nothing!**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

Logan was abruptly woken up by the sheer ear-drum busting loudness of his friends screaming well-wishes for this dreaded day. Suddenly the weight of 3 bodies were bouncing up and down on his bed and a new noise made itself present: The constant high-pitched honking of party blowers rang through the air. Luckily, that didn't last long but it was replaced with his friends singing happy birthday at the top of their lungs. Carlos was singing it off-key in Spanish and even messed up the words a bit. 2 languages were too much for the little one to remember.

"Guys," Logan groaned, his sleep-lagged body flopping up and down as his friends continued jumping on his bed. This was the reason why he dreaded his birthday. He loved his friends, but they always made the hugest deal out of the fact that he was born. He would never understand that. He wasn't exactly something to celebrate in his eyes.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Please stop jumping on my bed before it-" Logan couldn't even finish his sentence before a loud crack sounded through the bedroom. The bed wobbled a bit before collapsing onto the floor with a jarring thud. Bodies toppled on top of each other and laughter quickly died down as Kendall, James and Carlos stared at Logan like puppies that just peed on the carpet.

Logan glared at his childish friends for effect before breaking into a huge grin and laughing. "I love you guys!" He declared, jumping into their arms to smoosh them into the biggest bear hug ever.

"We love you too, Logie!" Carlos said. "Happy birthday!"

"Oh, we got you a cake, too!" James said, leaving for a moment. He returned with a huge sheet cake with tons of chocolate frosting and too many candles to count. Logan's face lit up. Chocolate was his favorite thing in the world.

"Guys, it's awesome," He said happily. "But what's with all the candles? I'm not that old."

"That was my idea" Carlos explained. "I wanted you to have 100 wishes."

"There are 100 candles on there?" Logan asked, amused.

"No, there are 50 because when we did a test light the whole thing went up in flames and Kendall's eyebrows got burned off, but it's the thought that count," Carlos said.

"It's true," Kendall said, lifting up his bangs to reveal marks where his fluffy eyebrows _used_ to be. "We had to buy a new cake and everything."

Logan laughed. "You guys are insane."

"Maybe," Kendall said, beginning to light his candles. "So anyway, see these 13 gold candles right here? These are special candles."

"Why?" Logan asked, curious. He figured they were probably those fake candles that never blow out. Kendall just smiled.

"Carlos, will you do the honors?"

Carlos grinned and nodded, taking out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolding it. "The candles are more than just candles. They're reasons."

"Reasons?" Logan asked, confused.

"Yep," Carlos said. "Reasons why we love you. One for every year we have been friends. Each of us wrote 4."

Logan blushed at this. "You guys…"

"Reason 13," Carlos read, ignoring his shy friend. "Your smile. Whenever I'm feeling sad, you give me that crooked grin and suddenly nothing seems so bad in my world. Everything sad just melts away.

"Reason 12: Your peacefulness. There are times I drive _myself_ crazy but when I'm around you, everything is calm and makes sense. You're like my own personal Buddha." Logan giggled at that.

"Reason 11: Your imagination. You're probably the only person around that can be the 'Lucky Squad' with me.

"Reason 10: Your hugs. They're so cuddly and warm and I love them. The end!" Carlos finished proudly. Logan's smile was huge and his cheeks were a dark pink, his dimples more prominent than ever. He laughed and pulled Carlos into a hug.

"My turn!" James said, taking the paper from Carlos. "Reason 9: Your bravery. Some people make take you as timid but you face every challenge head on and sometimes you're the underdog who does something crazy when its least expected.

"Reason 8: You take care of me when I'm sick. Sometimes you're better at it than my own mom and I love knowing who to come too when I don't feel good. You always know just what to do.

"Reason 7: Your cooking. You make the bombest omelets and pancakes I've ever tasted.

"Reason 6: Your selflessness. You gave up your dreams for mine and that's such an admirable thing. I could never thank you enough."

Logan was scarlet now, hiding his face in his hands so his friends wouldn't know how deeply this was starting to affect him. He was afraid he might cry in front of them. James ruffled his hair and Logan wrapped his arms around his tall friend.

"Reason 5," Kendall read. "You teach me something new every day, whether it's something academic or something that I can use towards bettering myself.

"Reason 4: Your voice. I may sing Katie to sleep at night but you're the one who sings me to sleep at night. It's something I can count on, something that comforts me. It makes me feel like everything will be alright.

"Reason 3: Your faith. You always believe that everything will be ok and you never lose hope and it's so inspiring. And especially your faith in me, you put so much trust in me and it makes me feel like I have a purpose.

"Reason 2: You're always there for me, Logie. No matter what was going on in my life for the past 13 years, you were always there to wipe away my tears and just listen."

"And reason number 1 from all of us," Carlos said. "Is that, well, you're Logan. You take care of us, you encourage us, and you're this never ending light in our lives. I thank God every day that he decided to make us friends."

"You're our little bro, Logan. We couldn't imagine life without you," Kendall said. "You're the jelly to my doughnut."

"You're the corn to my cob," James said.

"And you're the best to my friend," Carlos finished.

"And we love you," The 3 said in unison. They grinned when they saw the sheer love in Logan's dark chocolate eyes. The shiny orbs were glistening with tears and a few crystal drops ran down his pink cheeks.

"I love you guys too," he choked out, amazed by his friends. "I just… Everything I've been through has been so hard and confusing and you guys are the only thing constant thing in my life. You 3 are my rock. I would fade without the love you show me every day. Thanks for being my hero's."

"Thanks for being our 'Logie'," Carlos said.

"Make a wish," Kendall said, holding up the cake.

Logan closed his eyes and thought of the most cheesy thing he could think of. He wished he and his brothers could be together forever.

**A/N Well. I originally wrote the most angstiest piece I've ever written for Logan's bday and then I decided on this instead haha. Hope you liked it! Reviews are the sprinkles on my cupcakes! Thanks!**


End file.
